Sophomore Year
by HJP2005
Summary: I'm back! Its the long awaited sequel to Freshmen Year! Life is gonna change some more. (summary sucks just read it). Review please Note: Please reread chapter one, theres a note at the end...


**A/N: I'm back! I hope everyone missed me (jk). Anyway here it is, the long awaited sequel to Freshmen Year. I spent a lot of time writing this chapter (three and a half weeks) so I hope that everyone likes it. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter One

BRRRRRIIIIIIING! Tommy's alarm blared at the set time of 5 A.M. It was the first day of his sophomore year of High School. No longer was he the wide eyed freshmen that he was last year. He had been looking forward to school all summer long. This year was going to be a lot better than last year. Not only was his brother going to school with them now, and he had his friends, and his girlfriend, but there was a new school building that was just completed, and it was frigging huge.

Those were his main reasons for wanting to go back to school. But the fact that he was the smartest kid in school didn't hurt either. He pulled himself out of bed and heard his brother in the next room doing the same. Today was the first "official" day of school. There had been several orientation days the previous week to give people time to get acclimated to the new building. Tommy looked in his closet and threw on his best clothes. Today was picture day and his Mom wanted him to look good.

After he had dressed, he walked downstairs to find his brother sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey D. You excited about your first real day of school?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I hope that I don't get picked on though." Dil replied.

"Don't worry, you've got connections remember, I'm a sophomore and so is everyone else and Chuck is a junior. You've got nothing to worry about D."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, did you save your notes from last year?"

"Yeah I did so you could use 'em. Everyone else did too."

"Great, those'll be a good resource for me."

"You probably won't have the teachers that I had though. I know that my math teacher is gone, but aside from that, I have no clue."

"It doesn't really matter. Anyway, dude you gonna eat?"

"Of course, you know that I never miss a meal." With that Tommy started to raid the kitchen. He saw some frozen pancakes and decided that those looked good enough for breakfast. He threw about 6 into the microwave waited for it to finish. Over the summer, Tommy had decided to break his habit of always being late, so he was now always packing his backpack at night so it was ready to go in the morning.

After he finished, he went upstairs into the bathroom to shave. Ten minutes later he came down and it was almost time to go. Dil was already ready to go. "D, the bus doesn't come for about ten minutes, so you have nothing to worry about. Relax." Said Tommy.

"I know, but I'm anxious, and excited about school. I hear it's a lot better than middle school." Said Dil.

"It is. It's a hundred times better than that prison. You get tons of free time and you can do whatever the hell that you want. And the teachers are cool."

"So I've heard. And the school got worse after the principal retired and that new person came in."

"So I hear. I'm glad I got out of their just in time." During Tommy's middle school years, he had not been the stellar student that he was today. He had barely squeaked by. His reason was that in that environment, he had felt oppressed and the whole place was depressing. He was so excited to finally get out. If only his middle school teaches would see him now, and the success that he enjoyed. Revenge is so sweet.

It was time for them to walk out to their bus stop. Everyone was else was just beginning to arrive as well. In about two minutes, everyone had gathered at their stop. "Hey guys!" Tommy said.

"Hey" they all shouted back. It remained quiet at the bus stop, it was uncharacteristically cold outside for the second week in September. But on the bus, they exchanged details of their summers. In keeping with their summer tradition had once again gone to Twins Canyon. "How can you possibly go to the same place for nine years in row and not be bored with it?" Tommy asked himself. He had no answer. He had gone to camp and got to be a full counselor this year, that meant getting paid and Dil had gotten to be a C.I.T. Chuckie and Kimi had gone to visit Chuck's relatives this year. Other than that everyone had had a pretty boring summer.

The bus routes had been changed this year, buses had to be combined because of budget constraints. So now, what used to be a ten minute ride had turned into a forty five minute ride. "This sucks!" Said Phil. "It was like a ten minute ride last year and now it's thirty five."

"I know!" Said Tommy. "And not only that, but last year the bus was practically empty and now there are about fifty people. I haven't seen three people in a seat since fourth grade! It's those damn freshmen."

"Well, we can't really complain. We were freshmen just a little while ago." Said Lil.

"That is very true. Yet, I've only seen them for a few minutes and I hate them already. I guess it's natural to hate the grade below you almost instantaneously." Replied Tommy.

"Come on guys, we need to get to class. We have to get schedules as well as maps so we can find our way around this massive place." Said Phil.

They all walked into the building and even though they had been in the school, the sheer size of the building was impressive. The school was comprised of three buildings joined by bridges. The first and last building had three floors and the building in the middle had four. All of this added up to a total of 383,000 square feet. Everyone in the school was divided into four houses, North, East, South and West. They all were in North.

In their houses they all took their schedules out of their mailboxes with the accompanying maps. This year Tommy only shared one class with Lil, math. But had five classes with Phil, one with Kimi and none with chuck cause he was a year ahead of them and sophomores and juniors took different classes. So they wouldn't be seeing much of Chuck this year, during school at least.

Tommy's first class of the day was History. Which he shared with Phil. That class was located at the farthest possible location from where they were now, the top floor of C building. So they had to trudge out there with Phil in order to find the class. The second class of the day was Spanish, which he also had with Phil. It was one the same floor of B building. The Algebra, again with Phil and Lil, was just a few doors down. Finally English, which he had with Kimi, which was on the same floor in C building. After, wellness, on the bottom floor of C, with Phil again. And to end the day, Band on the bottom floor of A.

The way his schedule worked out was that there was no Biology on Monday, which he was in with Phil again. That was on the top floor of A. Tommy thought to himself "It's weird that Phil is in all these classes with me. I took the hardest courses available, AP History, Honors Algebra, AP Biology, Level 1 English and Honors Spanish. I never thought that Phil was capable or willing to do so much work."

Not only that, but he had Pep band and select jazz band after school on Mondays and Wednesdays. Tommy's schedule was completely full, and there was little time for anyone or anything but school. Tommy was going to be very busy. He wasn't gonna have much time for his friends or Lil. That upset him, but school was important to him. And he had already made the commitments, so there was not turning back now.

Most of class time today was spent doing administrative tasks such as getting to know one another and such. Tommy was already bored. And it was only the first day. This was going to be a long year. After school was over, they all met up on the bus. "So how was your first day?" Lil asked Tommy.

"It was boring, was usual." He replied.

"Well, let me see you schedule." He handed her his schedule and she exclaimed "Tommy? How could you possibly be bored? You're taking the hardest courses available and you're bored?"

"Yeah, I mean, they aren't that hard. There actually kinda easy, for me at least. But did you know that Phil is in a lot of my classes?"

"What, Phil, my brother Phil, is taking AP courses and accelerated courses?"

"Yeah. I thought the same thing, but I guess that he thinks that he is capable."

"He must think so in order to sign up for the classes in the first place."

"I guess so. I'll ask him about it later. Anyway, when are we gonna go out?"

"I don't know, I've got a heavy work load this year, as you've seen, but I've also got Pep Band and Select Jazz Band, I have to practice for those, and do all my homework, but not only that I have to eat and sleep. We'll have to see when everything settles down."

"Alright." The bus then pulled up to the curb. They got off and He kissed Lil good bye. "Call me later tonight ok?" She asked.

"I promise I will." He replied and then he walked off towards his house. He walked into the house and Dil was right behind him. "How was your first day D?" Tommy asked.

"It was great, I love high school. It so much better than that hell hole they call a middle school. I completely agree with the statement that it is a prison." Dil emphatically replied.

"Whoa man, I know everyone hated that place, but I didn't that you hated it that much. I though that you liked it there,"

"No, I always hated it; I just never told anyone that I did. I kept it to myself."

"Not a good idea man, you should have told someone that you hated there instead of keeping it bottled up inside."

"I know, but I really didn't think that I could tell anyone, I mean I don't really know anyone who thought the same way. I mean, no ran around the school shouting about how much they hated it."

"You've never been in the hallway at the same time as me, cause that's all that I did all day.

"It makes me fell better to know that you felt the same way."

"Anyway. How were classes today?"

"They were ok. They seem to be really easy."

"Its always easy freshmen year, but don't worry, its gets harder. Now you've got something to look forward to."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Anyway, I'm gonna get started on my homework so I'll see you soon."

"See ya." Tommy turned and walked up the stairs to his room. His parents had gotten him his own computer since he aced every single one of his exams, though he had expected no less. He booted it up and signed onto AIM. He saw his friends online but he didn't feel like talking to anyone so he put up an away message.

He pulled out his homework and set to work. He worked his way thorough all fifty algebra problems in ten minutes, read the science handouts in five, read the history book in seven, finished the three Spanish workbook pages in eight, and read the twenty pages in his English book in half an hour. All told, fifty two minutes of work. Not bad seeing as they were all the hardest courses offered. It was only 4:30, so he decided to go and watch some TV.

When he got downstairs he saw Dil working in the kitchen. "You're still not done; I thought you said that freshmen year is easy!" Shouted Tommy. Dil didn't answer. "Earth to Dil are you there?" Still no answer. Tommy walked over and saw that Dil had fallen asleep. Tommy shook Dil and he woke. "What? I'm up!" He said groggily.

"You're up alright. Don't do that man; I thought that something bad had happened, like last time." Said Tommy with concern in his voice.

"Well I didn't ok! I'm just fine nothing is wrong with me!"

"D, chill, I was worried about you."

"Well there's nothing wrong with me ok!" And with that Dil ran up the stairs.

"I just hope that he's ok." He walked into the TV room and flipped on the TV. "Once again" he thought to himself "There is nothing but crap on TV. I should practice my sax." He turned the TV off and walked upstairs to his room and pulled out his horn. He had to practice for select jazz band. That was the most demanding of the four bands that he was in.

Music was the one thing that Tommy would actually spend time on. It was one of his true passions and it was the only thing in school that he enjoyed. After practicing the technical aspects of the songs and then improvising to each of them, he decided to call it a night. He had practiced for about three hours after all. Tomorrow he would listen to the recordings he had made (he recorded all his practice sessions for further review).

**All right guys, this to let u all know what's going on. I've decided that Freshmen year shall stand and I will just write an alternative version to it. But the sequel, Sophomore Year, is going to be scrapped. Its gonna stay the way it is until I finish the second version of Freshmen and then it will be replaced by the sequel to the new version. Lemme know what y all think and gimme some ideas. **


End file.
